New Year's Eve
by gehem
Summary: Jack invites Liz to spend the night with him on New Year's Eve. But he's got something else in mind.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place at the New Year's eve day, TGS Staff was working on New Year special episode for The first January Night of 2012 until now._

It's Three o'clock in the afternoon, Elizabeth Lemon is sitting in her office correcting some sketches given by the writers who have already gone away to prepare their New Year's Eve Night; She's almost alone in the building, only janitors and some cleaning people are still there. It's snowing outside and whereas it's early, the room is a bit dark.

Liz takes a sip from a hot coffee posed near her computer; she scribbles some words on a sheet then tapes the new things she has had to the sketch. Concentrated on the screen she doesn't notice that there is someone at the door frame. She startles on her chair when Jack begins to talk:

"Still working?" He leans against the frame, smiling.

"God! You scared me!" She has putted her hand on her chest; her breath is a bit accelerated. "What are YOU doing here?" She takes another sip of her coffee while he is coming in, sitting on the couch in front of her desk.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight."

She stares at him, voiceless, her drink hanging, she laughs:

"For The New Year's Eve?" She puts the beverage on her desk, and pretends taping. "I'm sure you have something better than bring me out tonight, a chic dinner, a reunion with old fancy friends, or even spend some times with your daughter…" she casts sidelong glances at him. He looks at her, playing with his wedding ring:

"Liddy falls asleep around 8PM, my friends are all taken in fancy dinners which I don't want to be part of, and as you are here and Colleen is still stuck in California, why don't we spend that night together? I mean it could even been fun…"

She stops taping and looks at him. She sighs:

"Are you nice with me because I will spend my night eating cheese on the couch in front of Tootsie all by myself?"

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe… or I just want to don't be alone, and I'm more selfish than kind."

She looks at all the sheet corrected, sighs again and finally says:

"okay." He sits up straight. "Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, it could be fun right?" He stands up. "It will for sure, trust me."

As he comes out the room, he stops and turns towards her "I will pick you around 8PM", she nods and goes back on her screen. He walks outside and comes back again at the frame:

"Oh and Lemon? " She lifts her head up. "I'll send you a dress, I don't want to be ashamed of what you're wearing tonight!" She doesn't have the time to respond as he has already left.

"Come on…"

It's 7PM, Liz is at home, she's taken a shower and tries to dry her hair to make them looks as good as possible. A rhythmic music resounds all around her apartment; she slightly dances and sings on it while the drier runs in her hair.

Suddenly the bell rings out, she puts off the drier and goes at the door.

"Comin'" she opens the locker without even taking the time to check who's ringing, in her mind it can only be the dress Jack should send to her. She is bit surprised to find Jack himself behind the door, he's wearing a black tux, and a black coat matching. He has a big box in his arms.

"Jack? What ar…" She realizes that she is wearing a single towel wand around her naked body, and remembers that her hair still looks like nothing. She puts a hand on the towel in front of her breast, and let him come in.

"I was ready earlier so I thought that I could bring the dress myself." He puts his coat on the couch, and turns in front of Liz who's closing the door. He gives her the box.

"Here it is!" She has to drop the towel to take the box. Hopefully the tissue stays in its place, wrapped around her. She blushes a little:

"Thanks. I will finish… all of this", she leaves him in the living room and closes her bedroom's door.

Jack goes in her kitchen and takes a glass posed on her sink, he checks her fridge, nothing else than two eggs and a cheddar already started. Then as he closes the door he sees a non-opened bottle of champagne posed directly on the floor. He opens it and helps himself a drink. He comes back in the living room, puts the bottle on the table and look at all the CD Liz has.

"May I change the music?"

"Help yourself; there are a bunch of CDs near the stereo!"

He takes a gulp as he's looking at her taste in music, he must admit that he is quite impress by her choices, she doesn't have any opera or classical except for some famous soundtracks, but she has a lot of Jazz and piano-bar music style that he actually loves.

He chooses a classic from Sinatra and as the piano begins to play he's sitting on the couch, takes another helping of champagne.

Liz has finally succeed to discipline her hair and after putting her underwear (not spanx for once, she doesn't really want to be too tight tonight, she has opted for an matching outfit with her dress.), she puts the dress Jack has chosen for her, a Chanel from the last ready-to-wear collection, a small simple black dress but very classy, with a white piece of tissue which gives to it a little something; it fits her perfectly, she has always been amazed by the capacity of Jack to guess the size of women.

She looks herself in the mirror, not so bad, even pretty good; she puts a bit of mascara on her eyelashes and puts some red lipstick on her lips.

When she finally comes out of her bedroom, Jack is stand up, his back turned, he looks through the window.

"Is Liddy with her nanny?"

Jack turns and looks at her. He says nothing and comes closer still staring at her. She puts her arms on her hips: "I knew it, the dummies always wear it best! I look like a dumb." He puts his empty glass on the table and approaches, smiling: "No, I think it suits you very well, just…"

His arms go around her neck and replace the little necklace she's found in the box, a very delicate piece of jewelry. "Here. Perfect."

She cannot help but to blush. "It's so light, I can hardly say that I'm wearing it…" "Well don't lose it Lemon, you are wearing a $26,000 necklace, weighting more than 4 carat of diamonds."

He moves away from her, and takes his glass, helping some champagne. Her mouth is slightly opened, she cannot believe it: "These are real diamonds?" He looks at her intensively, a bit surprised: "What did you except? A jewel from _So good jewelry_?"

She touches the necklace delicately "it's just… Well nobody has offered me such a beautiful gift before. For just… _a date_." She pauses, looks down. "Thank you." She raises her head, he smiles, she smiles back.

He puts his glass half-empty on the table and takes his coat: "Okay?" She nods, and as he walks to the door, she takes his glass, and finishes the champagne in one go. It's sharp but fresh and it calms her down a little.

"Okay: would you rather go out with your mother or take a hiding from Condoleeza Rice at Flute versus Piano?" She takes a mouthful of her chocolate cake, and looks at him, waiting for his answer. He pursues his lips: "She's not better than me…" She cuts a small slice, and plays with it in her plate: "Well, let's say that she is…for the game!" she adds before he can say anything.

"I'd rather date Elizabeth Lemon." She looks up at him, the blue of his eyes brings out the intensity of his look at this moment, she blushes, looks away quickly, embarrassed. Her eyes stop on his wedding ring. What would Avery say about this date? It doesn't seem like the other ones they have had. The way Jack is looking at her, the way he talks to her, even his gesture, everything is weird tonight.

She takes a deep breath and gulps the rest of her cake, looking away to not cross his look.

Liz arrives in front of her door, she turns towards Jack and smiles: "Thank you that was hum…" She seems to look for a word not too full of innuendo. "…Great… yes …that was great!" She smiles. "May I come in?" "Whut?" She pretends to have not understood what he said. "_Come_? In your apartment?" He looks at his watch; "It's almost midnight, I would like to share the Happy New Year with someone and not alone in my limo…" She seems to regain her minds.

She laughs: "Of course, haha, yes let's do this, she turns her back to him, and opens the door, whispering for herself: "What the what…?"

As she comes in, he follows her and taking off his coat, he puts it on the couch, the glass of champagne is still there, empty with the bottle posed near it.

"I'm going to take another glass." Liz disappears in the kitchen, she still has her own coat on her, she strangely doesn't want to take it off, even if she is warm.

She takes a glass on the sink and rinses it out, while the water flows on her hands she can't help to think about Jack's behavior, why did he invite her tonight, why he did not take a fancy friend of him, _why her_? And especially why this dress and this necklace, does he try to make her like he did with Kenneth: a fake Avery? Does he have something else behind his mind?

A hand turns off the faucet. "I think it's rinsed." She turns on herself; Jack is standing up just in front of her, a few centimeters from her.

He looks at the coat she's still wearing. "Are you cold?" he worries.

"No I've just forgotten to take it off!" He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Let me." She helps him to take her coat off, putting the glass on the sink. She readjusts her dress, he looks at her hips and slowly raises her look to reach her face: a curly lock has untied from her chignon, he takes it and replaces it behind her ear.

"Jack… I…" But she can't say anything else at this very moment she wants the same thing he wants. She swallows her saliva as he puts his hands on her waist and draws her to him. Her arms surround him like if they have always done this, his lips come on hers, and his kiss is as soft as his hands running on her body. She closes her eyes, it seems to last forever.

His mouth moves away on her neck, he takes off one strap to reach more easily her skin. Keeping her eyes closed, she tilts her head to allow him to go farther.

She suddenly feels on her shoulder the contact with cold metal, his wedding ring. She opens her eyes and pushes him aside. "We can't do that." She takes his hand and shows him the ring. "You're married Jack!"

She moves away from him and goes into the living room, outside there is more much noises than very soon, it's probably midnight and everybody is celebrating the New Year.

She turns brutally towards Jack who has followed her. "What was that?" She looks at him furiously. "Since I know you, you keep talking about how much I'm not your type, and now…" She raises her both arms and shows herself: "You're kissing _that _like it was the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" She puts her hands on her hips, the strap is still undone, her breath is accelerated, now there are more than only one lock undone, actually her hair doesn't look anymore to a chignon.

She noticed it, and as she sits on the couch she begins to take off every barrette from her head, her hair slide slowly on her shoulders, making beautiful chocolate curls.

She runs her left hand in her hair, and puts it on her forehead, she sighs, and shakes her head. She frowns and he can see that she tries to hide the beginning of a crying.

"Elizabeth?" He comes closer, she tries to push him back, but she physically can't resist, she let him put his hands on her shoulders, and sit next to her.

"I just… I don't want to hurt Avery, okay? And Liddy? This child has a mother, and she needs both of you with her!" She turns to face him. He looks at her in the eyes, his calm helps her to calm down. She shivers, his arms draw her to his chest, she let him go, huddling up in his arms.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, I did not want to hurt you, but I'm sure that you have felt the same…" She sniffs, he looks at her face. "In the kitchen… it was…" "Arousalling?" He laughs. "Well I was going to say _magic_ but _arousalling _it's pretty true too…"

She laughs. And then she bites her lips, sits up and looks at him in the eyes, deeply. "What are we gonna do, Jack?" He smiles. "Maybe we should start with the bedroom?" She punches him. "About Avery Jack!"

"Yes, I understood." He takes her hand in his, the one with the wedding ring, they stare at it a few seconds, then suddenly he takes off the ring and put it on the table. "Here it's its place, Avery is no longer here, I don't know if she will come back one day, but I know how I feel right now, and I want to be with you Elizabeth." He takes her head in his hands; she seems scared and excited at the same time. "I want you, Elizabeth Lemon." As their lips join again, she slide her arms around his neck, and he surround her with his arms, the warm of their body, makes this kiss stronger and hotter than the last one, she lets herself go, and he allows himself to slide a hand under her dress, surprised to not find some disturbing spanx but what it seems to be a fancy lace set.

His hand on her skin, excite her as much as him. Their mouth move away from each other but they are still pressed against each other. She smiles, she is beautiful. "Bedroom?" She timidly nods.

He takes her in his arms, stands up and as he walks into her bedroom, he whispers in her ear : "Don't worry I don't bite…"

_(to be continued or not…)_


	2. Chapter 2

_1st January._

It's almost 10AM, the sun slightly lights up Liz bedroom, dimmed by some thick curtains. Liz wakes up in the middle of her bed, only covered by a white sheet, completely naked; she spreads herself out, letting her arms going under the two huge cushions. She breathes deeply; a nice breakfast smell arouses her senses. She is hungry.

Her hand pulls the sheet off her automatically, and she sits on the edge of the bed; suddenly as she sees her thighs and her breast nude, she realizes that she is completely naked… She lets out a cry and grabs the sheet to wrap herself in it. "What the h…"

A masculine voice sounds out from the living room: "Elizabeth? Everything's okay?" he seems worried. _Oh my god, it's Jack. Last night, it wasn't a dream, oh boy._

In a flash, every single thing come back to her mind; the way Jack putted her on her bed, the way he took off her clothes, the way he looked at her, happily surprised that she was "hotter that he never thought she was", on his own words; the way his hands stroked her skin, his lips on hers…

"Elizabeth? May I come in?" she comes out of her thoughts, terrified. "NO! I'm…I'm…" she looks at the only sheet covering her. "I'm naked." _Please don't come in, Please…_

"Well, after last night, I think It won't change a lot if I see you naked…" says Jack ironically. He laughs but doesn't enter, he knows Liz very well, and he wants to respect her reserve. "I've prepared some toasts for the breakfast… I'm sure you're starving!"

She hears him to pulls a chair and sits, then turn on the TV on the NBC network. She doesn't believe what it's happening, Jack Donaghy is here, in her apartment, and she just spent a night, a pretty hot night with him, and he is making her toasts?

She puts a finger on her mouth, try to get things straight, but the contact of her own forefinger on her lips is enough to take her back to last night lovemaking. Her heart beating accelerates a bit. She closes her eyes and everything comes clearly into her mind as she was again with Jack in the room.

His hand goes slowly into her hair as he kisses her, she remembers to congratulate herself to have washed her hair just before their date; then he begins to undo her dress, and suddenly every single buttons of the dress she hated to fasten, becomes the hottest thing of the world. Her hand goes into his hair, and she thinks that he has the softest hair she has ever touched. Then she goes down on his neck, he takes off the top of her dress, and finds out the fancy bra, he whispers in her ear "I'm glad that you've decided to let your body breathe tonight", she laughs and throws her head back, her hair moves perfectly around her head. She raises her look, his deep blue eyes look at her, she smiles, she could swear that his eyes are sparkling. "You're beautiful"

It's like she could even feel his breath on her face. "Are you dreaming about me?" She opens her eyes. Jack is here, almost kneels in front of her, the same blue eyes stare at her. He moves his head as if he wants to stress his question. Her hand on the sheet becomes more tightened; she puts the other behind her, in a cringe. "I told you I was naked!" she almost screamed. "That's why it was interesting…"

He comes closer to her, she tries to back away in the bed, but the sheet stops her move. Jack smiles and puts his hands on her thighs: "Trapped!". She leaves the sheet which is now stuck to her body, and pushes him with her hand, trying in the same time to stand up.

"It's not funny, Jack, please!" But he is stronger; he takes away her stable arm, makes her losing her balance, and falls down the bed.

"Ouch! WHAT THE WHAT, JACK, COME ON!" she doesn't have the time to grumble more, he puts a hand behind her neck, grabs one of her arms, and draws her body against his. The sheet slightly slips down, revealing a part of her breast.

Jack's look goes down, then as he holds her against him, he approaches his face to hers, she finds herself holding her breath while, the mix of coffee and sugar breakfast comes from Jack's mouth. "That becomes more and more interesting…" His eyes are amazing; she could stare at them for hours.

She lets out a sigh "Jack, please, I need to… I need to go to the bathroom" It's a lie, but she knows that it's the only solution for him to leave her. "Oh…" He moves back, and relaxes his embrace. _Yes, it worked!_

She clears a hand, and pulls up the sheet on her. He is still holding her. "Can I?", he releases her, and as she goes to the bedroom he sits on the bed, he seems frustrated. Liz turns over him, she bites her lips, she has never seen Jack like that, as if he was a bit… lost? She sighs and comes back to him, he raises his eyes, she approaches his ear and says "Last night was extraordinary, thank you.", she kisses on the cheek, she smiles and disappears in the bathroom.

Liz took a shower, and her hair are still wet when she comes into the kitchen, she feels more comfortable in her casual jeans/sweatshirt, even if she has tried to pick a match outfits. Jack is sitting in front of a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper. When he sees her, he folds it and puts it on the table. "Coffee?" She sits in front of him. "Yes, please…"

He pours her in a giant white mug and she puts her hand on it like she was cold. "Thanks." She stares at the hot drink vapor, silently. "Elizabeth?" She raises her look toward him. Her eyes a bit irritated by the shampoo became slightly green contrasting with their common color. She seems a bit anxious behind her smile, he gets up and comes to her, his shirt isn't trimmed by a tie as usual, and he rolled up his sleeves. She feels her heart going out of control again, and suddenly stop, when he takes her face between his hands and kisses her.

His kiss is passionate, she puts her arms around his neck and he helps her to stand up, her body is now against him and she can feel his warm take over her, it's the very first time that she doesn't care to be that close of a men, and to be attracted by him as he is by her_… And Damn it it's Jack Donaghy!_

"I really wanted to do this since this morning" he smiles, she laughs and sighs. "What?" She smiles, and shakes her head: "It's just… You're so …you." He moves away, a little. "Is it that bad?" She laughs again, and bites her lip: "No." She pulls his head to her face, and puts her mouth near his ear, she takes a deep breath and whispers: "I love it".


End file.
